Neos Star Route 4
Route 4 Neos Star Route 3 Neos Star Route 5 Route 4:Rebellious Heart! Cognitions! is the 4th episode in the series. Short Story Two Hooded Girls went into town to get info on Tergoku in disguise as they learn that Lishara and Maria usually have a drink at a local cafe once a week... But their advice prove to them that their's current plan is pointless at one angle but at another... But, learning from watching can be more effective. Plot As Tergoku, Ryuji and Rito try to figure out how to get back in, Rinka discover the traveling history as the Trio discover that she appeared without them knowing while they re-enter Obiwani's Palace and Morgana is shock that they return here as they need to study the faces of the witness... Meeting Phantom Obiwani again, the Phantom reveals that he intentionally injured Ryuji's leg while acting as his advisor to ruin Ryuji's ability to participate in athletics again. His scheme is for the principal to invest in his volleyball team only and gain admiration and submission from all the students of his school, but Ryuji was a great threat to him for drawing that attention. Feeling piss about it, Tergoku decided to fight back and stop Obiwani's plan as he, Rinka, Morgana and Rito fight. Tergoku and Morgana focus on the Fiends with a Frontal Assault but, it fail. Obiwani point out that the Wraith Horses are coated in Armor. As Rinka and Rito use a Double Lighting Shot Arts, Tergoku see that it isn't effective enough... But, got defeated. Meanwhile as Ann cheer up Shiho for the upcoming Pep Rally as the mysterious black hair female overheard their conversation. Back at the Castle. Obiwani's true intentions anger Ryuji deeply and Captain Kidd calls out Ryuji to awaken to his Aeon's ability for vengeance as he use his Arts "Rebellious Fury". Afterward they barely have the strength to keep on when someone call out the water Alchemy Arts "Steam" as Tergoku, Ryuji, Morgana and Rito's escape. As Tergoku wake up finding out that it was Sally who save them from Obiwani's force and give them the details about the power of the Ninjors; about the Fiends, Ferals and Phantoms plus the world that they were in... Mementos. Ryuji ask Tergoku that they need to talk as it's inform to them that this is a Renegade group Club he heard rumors about... As they confide their background to each other and discover that they both have major run in with the Chaos Underworld. Battle Vs Bicorns and, Eligor-9:25 Appearances * Tergoku * Solaria * Yuri * Rinka * Aguri * Tasuku * Chiaki * Roxas * Rito * Ryuji * Ann * Obiwani * Lishara * Maria * Sally * Ino Arts * Whirl Thunder Notes & trivia * Fanfic Ryuji past is similar to The Ryuji of Persona 5. * Tergoku's history is revealed. * Explanation of the Pulse Evo Cells. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Neos Star Episodes Category:Neos Star Category:The Rookie Group vs the Oushu Family